


Escape Velocity

by Ashkaztra



Series: Irrevocable [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Ideas, Biting, Chair Sex, Frottage, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Ashkaztra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries very hard not to think about it. Sometimes, he succeeds. Mostly not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Velocity

**Author's Note:**

> This was just intended to be shameless chair sex. It caught some angst on the way down, I guess.

It wasn't the most comfortable position John had ever found himself in, far from it, but it was also far from the least comfortable. He had full support for his weight, at least, and there was no immediate danger of that changing. 

Of course, he was also currently in a Wraith’s lap, which wasn't exactly a safe place. 

The chair was comfortable enough, presumably, but it was hard to say when he was sitting like that, facing Todd while perched on his lap. Beneath him, Todd’s thighs were solid muscle, and even in a human, that would be impressive. In a Wraith, it was kind of terrifying.

It was embarrassing how arousing John found that. 

Perhaps the hands on his ass might have something to do with it, but mostly it was the promise that strength held, the things it could be used for coming into his head and lingering there.

From the low, rich purr Todd was giving off, he liked those images as much as John did.

Kissing Todd was playing a dangerous game, all sharp teeth and sharper tongue, but it got John’s blood racing like nothing else. The Wraith tasted different, though he had never been able to put his finger on just what that was, and he kissed as though he was trying to suck the air out of John’s lungs like it was life force. John gave as good as he got, biting at Todd’s lips and tongue, occasionally hard enough to draw blood. 

Every drop of blood, every bite, everything brought a hitch in Todd’s breathing, his purring getting louder. His claws dug into John’s ass, not enough to cause any serious damage, but enough to sting. 

Hissing in pleasure, taking in air, John arched against Todd and dug his fingers into his back. 

In response, Todd growled, nipping sharply at John’s jawline, at his ear, biting down on his neck hard enough to break skin, but not enough to cause serious damage. 

Head lolling back, John gave an impatient whine, one hand coming up to twine into Todd’s hair, pulling hard. 

Pulling John closer, Todd pulled his teeth free, licking at the seeping blood with an agile, rough tongue. Every swipe made John rock forward against Todd, eager for more. 

“Impatient,” Todd purred, nipping at John’s ear again, running his tongue along the shell. 

“We don’t have much time,” John replied, breathing hard. “And stop biting!” His protest was somewhat weakened by the needy noise he made as Todd nipped at him again. 

They wouldn't be left alone much longer; John’s guards still didn't trust Todd very much, and for good reason. John didn't quite trust him either, not completely, and that only made the situation more exciting. 

Having someone walk in, seeing him like that- hard and writhing in a Wraith's lap, lips bruised as much from kissing as from biting them to keep from vocalising his pleasure - should not be a turn-on. It would ruin his career, would probably cost him dearly, and the thought made his cock twitch in interest, harder than he could remember having been since he was a horny teen. 

Groaning, he let his head fall forward onto Todd's shoulder, resting it there as he disentangled his hair from Todd's hair, working it down between them to fumble blindly at the belt holding Todd's coat closed. It took some tries, but he got it open and slid both his hands inside, twisting his fingers into the surprisingly soft shirt to try to pull Todd closer. 

It still wasn't enough. 

He loved the feel of Todd's skin under his fingers, cool and smooth like living polished wood, but softer. It was just not enough. He was painfully hard, his cock pressed against the zipper in his pants far harder than was pleasant, and there was no relief in the feel of skin under his hands. 

Rasping in amusement, Todd leaned in and bit at John's neck again, softer this time. Where his teeth overlapped the already abused skin, it sent a wicked sting through John, and he bit back a moan, only the breath following the sounds escaping his lips. 

Rocking against Todd again, John worked his hands lower, undoing his fly with movements slowed down by the haze in his mind. The immediate relief the opened zipper brought was momentary, almost entirely washed away by the urgency of the moment. Gathering his thoughts long enough to get anything done was getting increasingly difficult, but somehow, he managed to do the same for Todd, unfastening the unfamiliar fastenings with clumsy determination. 

Freeing both their erections, John gave a half-choked little gasp of relief and let his eyes fall shut, wrapping his hands around their cocks so he could stroke them together.

There was an audible hitch in Todd's rasping purr, a small growl forming in his throat and slipping out as he pushed as much into the touch as their positions allowed. 

The wonderful friction against his straining cock was almost too much, and John bit his lip hard to keep from making too much noise. The door and walls were thick enough that low moans and growls wouldn't come through, but if they got too loud, someone would come in to check.

John had never been more grateful for Wraith non-verbal communication. 

He kept moving his hands, the rhythm picking up as he felt himself getting closer to coming. Though it was fun to draw things out sometimes, they didn't have much time. Besides, nothing was going to make him last much longer. He was much too far gone for that. 

Lifting his head and opening his eyes again, he leaned in for another kiss, not caring that he scraped his tongue on Todd's teeth. When they pulled apart, Todd's eyes were dark with desire, pupils so wide that there was only small slivers of yellow left, gleaming slightly in the light. 

A shiver ran down John's spine as he rocked into his touch, torn between trying to linger there on the edge of orgasm or bringing them both over as fast as he could. They really didn't have much time, but he loved seeing Todd like that, a strange combination of control and feral hunger. It was beautiful, in the sort of quietly terrifying way of the Wraith.

Todd hissed again, low and unusually silent, as he moved his hand from John's ass to rest on one of John's, large enough to cover it completely. 

As he began making John's hands pick up their pace, the message was loud and clear. 

John lifted his head and pressed his lips against Todd's in a desperate kiss as he came, spilling over their hands with a moan that was only partially muffled by their mouths. 

Breathing heavily, John rested his head against Todd's shoulder, listening to the low, rasping purr the Wraith was making. He felt almost boneless after his orgasm, exhausted in a very pleasant way. Sex always made him feel lazy afterwards, and he felt as though he could just curl into Todd forever, just like that.

Time was still of an essence, however, and Todd gave him a small nip on the shoulder, reminding him of more pressing concerns.

Smiling against the coat under his head, John moved his hands again, stroking Todd's cock with as much vigour as he could work up. 

Making an appreciative little noise, Todd left a trail of nips and licks along John's neck and shoulder, all sharp teeth and rough tongue. His orgasm had left John almost over-sensitized, and he squirmed a little, torn between pulling away and leaning into the bites. He didn't stop moving his hands, though, picking up his pace a little.

As he reached his own climax, Todd bit down on John's shoulder, hard enough that it sent a rush of momentary panic through John's system. He didn't quite break the skin, though John was sure his shirt was a ruined mess, easily shredded by Todd's teeth. 

For a moment, they just leant into each other, basking in the afterglow, and in each other's presence. 

Once his mind cleared up, John carefully got to his feet, not quite trusting his legs yet. A quick examination revealed that he'd been right about his shirt. It was shredded in several places, though mostly at his shoulder, and it was stained and sticky. Sighing, he pulled it over his head and used it to wipe himself off. 

In his chair, Todd looked entirely unapologetic, and John threw the shirt at him with no real malice, unsurprised when he caught it with ease. Leaving the Wraith to clean himself off, John tucked himself back into his clothing and retrieved the jacket he'd discarded before they'd gotten into everything, zipping it all the way up to cover his bruised, bitten neck. It looked strange, at least in John's eyes, but not enough to draw much attention. 

They would get caught, eventually. It seemed like an inevitability. Frankly, John thought it was a miracle that nobody had guessed what was going on already. It was probably Todd who could take credit for the fact that that they hadn't; the Wraith had a skill at reading others that was impressive, and a way of flirting shamelessly in such a way that it sounded like threats to anyone else. 

Logically, John knew what he was doing was foolish. If they were caught, he'd probably lose Atlantis, and he'd definitely lose his friends. He kept meaning to call it off, too, he really did, but then Todd was there, solid and real and every illicit fantasy John had ever had made flesh. 

From somewhere behind him, Todd made an amused sound, that little rasping huff he did when something John had said or done entertained him. 

That sound should not make warmth pool in his groin and stomach, especially not when he'd just gotten off. 

He muttered something about wishing Todd would stay out of his head, but it was half-hearted and they both knew it. He'd gotten entirely too used to him being in there. If Todd left his mind alone at this point, John would probably feel empty. 

Turning, he gave Todd a pale imitation of a glare and took the ruined shirt from the Wraith's outstretched hand. He wadded it up carelessly and shoved it in his pocket, hiding it until he had the chance to destroy the evidence. Later, he would probably feel guilty.

At the moment, he didn't feel much at all, just lazy and pleasantly exhausted. 

It was why he kept doing this thing with Todd, after all. 

The Wraith was very good at making John stop thinking.

For the moment, that was worth the risk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for something largely positive, this is probably not the series for you. I promise it'll be better eventually, but it will be a hell of a bumpy road getting there.


End file.
